


Trapped

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Trapped

“I knew better than to help you,” you hissed, crossing your arms and glaring at the King of Hell.

Crowley shot you a dirty look before twisting the doorknob again, giving it a violent shake.

“If it wouldn’t open the first time what makes you think it will open this time?” you snarled.

He spun around to face you with a scowl on his face. “Silence, you uneducated peanut.”

You blinked twice before bursting into laughter. “Wow.  Nice insult.  A peanut?”

“Can we just focus on getting out of here?” he asked, sounding exasperated.

“I would love to,” you replied.

Earlier in the day Crowley had shown up at the bunker looking for Sam and Dean’s assistance in capturing Rowena.  One of his minions had narrowed down her location to an old mansion but the demon told him the mansion was warded so that human blood directly from the source was needed to enter the property.  When you told him Sam and Dean were three states away hunting a vampire he asked if you would help instead.

You were ready to lock the witch up after all the hell she had caused so you agreed against your better judgment.  Working with Crowley could be challenging since half the time you wanted to kill him and the other half of the time you wanted to kiss him, but it would be worth it to stop Rowena.

Crowley placed his hand on your arm and snapped you both to the location he was given.  Of course she was gone by the time you got there, tipped off by a demon most likely, but the bitch left a few magical traps before taking off.

So now you were locked in a freezing cold and dark room with the King of Hell.   A bare mattress on one side of the room and a shattered mirror standing against the opposite wall were the only furnishings.

“I’m going to try and smoke out,” Crowley said, sitting down on the mattress.

You watched the red smoke rise from his mouth, something you would never get used to seeing.  The smoke tried to go under the door, only to be pushed back with purple sparks.

Returning to his suit, he crossed his arms and glared at the door. 

“We can’t get out, but maybe someone else could get in?” you speculated.

He shrugged. 

“Cas! Can you hear me? I need your help, it’s important,” you prayed to the angel.

After a few more attempts you realized your prayer wasn’t getting through and nobody was coming.  Your shoulders slumped in defeat. “What now?”

“I have no idea.  You figure it out. It’s your fault we are locked in here,” Crowley replied, still looking around the room.

“What?” you exclaimed.

“This wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t here slowing me down.”

“You asked me to come!”

“A mistake I won’t make again.”

“Wow.  Can we just for one moment pretend that you’re not a huge douchbag?” you said, sitting down on the mattress and resting your back against the wall.

Crowley glared at you but didn’t respond.  You were surprised when he sat down beside you.

You wrapped your arms around yourself to combat the cold, you were really regretting your decision to wear a tank top.

Crowley noticed your shivering and removed his suit jacket, handing it to you. “I’m a demon. I don’t get cold, take it.”

You debated refusing it for a moment but the need for warmth won and you put it on, snuggling into the body heat still trapped in the fabric.  The smell of whiskey and sulfur was pleasant.

“Thank you,” you muttered.

He nodded in response.

After a few moments of silence Crowley spoke up. “I’m guessing mother did this to delay us so she could get far enough away. The door will probably open at some point tonight.”

“The Winchesters are due home tomorrow if we still can’t get out.  I don’t have my cellphone but I left them a note,” you replied.

You were lost in thought and fighting the exhaustion taking over your body when you heard Crowley softly say “I am sorry you are stuck here.”

You looked up in shock.

“Shut your mouth peanut.”

You smiled before curling into his coat and closing your eyes.

When you woke up a few hours later you were snuggled into a warm embrace.  Opening your eyes you saw you had curled into Crowley’s side, your head on his shoulder, and his arm was around you.

“Trying to take advantage of me while I sleep?” you teased, trying to cover up the awkwardness you felt being this close to the handsome demon.

"You were shivering. I was merely trying to keep you from dying of hypothermia.”

You smiled but didn’t move away from his warm embrace. “Have you tried the door lately?” you asked him.

“About an hour ago. It’s still sealed.”

“Fuck.”

“Relax peanut,” he said, his arm tightening around you slightly.

“Easy for you to say.  You are a demon.  I am thirsty and I have to pee.”

“There’s a facility in that little closet, why don’t you use it?”

You blushed. “I don’t want you to hear me.”

“So you would rather suffer? I don’t get humans at all,” he replied.

You rose from the bed. “Could you just sing a song or something?”

He stared at you for a moment before rolling his eyes, clearing his throat, and beginning to sing.

You hurried to pee and stepped back into the main room. “I didn’t take you for an Elvis Presley fan.”

“Why wouldn’t one king like another?” He asked with his typical smirk, lifting his arm.

You took the silent invitation to return to the bed and curl up against his heat.

“Better?” he asked, his voice muffled by your hair as he rested his head atop yours.

“For now.”

It was silent for a few moments. “What is it like being King of Hell?”

“You can’t stand silence, can you?”

You snapped your mouth shut. You felt him chuckle and his hand came up to play with a stray lock of your hair.

“Powerful.  Intoxicating.  Stressful,” he replied.

“That sounds like being in love,” you said.

“Yes. I suppose it does,” he answered, the tone of his voice changing.

“Wait, how would you know? Are you telling me that you, a demon, have been in love?”

He sighed. “Ready to go back to sleep?”

“Oh no. You can’t change the topic just when it’s getting good.  Who is she? Or he?” you asked.

“Drop it or you will regret it,” he threatened.

“You are powerless in here and you don’t scare me. You won’t hurt me.”

“I wasn’t talking about hurting you.”

“Just give me a clue,” you begged.

“Bloody hell woman,” he exclaimed before using the hand in your hair to turn your face towards him and bringing his lips to yours.

After a moment of shock your eyes fell shut and you opened your mouth to him, your hand coming up to cup the back of his head.

He worked your mouth, his tongue licking your lips to ask for entrance, which you gave right away.

He rolled you underneath him, his weight pressing you into the mattress and you moaned into his mouth.

You knew the smart thing to do would be to stop this, but the minute he kissed you, you knew this was what you wanted. The months of debating over how you felt were over.

His hands slowly trailed down your side to the bottom of your shirt, his fingers teasing against your stomach.

You half moaned, half groaned and reached down to remove your shirt.

His hands stopped you as his mouth left yours, trailing kisses up to your ear. “Relax love.  Slow.  I’ve wanted to do this much too long to rush through it. We’ve got all night.”  He pulled away from you to loosen and remove his tie before unbuttoning and removing his shirt.  He reached out and pulled his jacket off of your body, dropping it by the mattress.

He lowered himself to lay over you again, parting your thighs with his knee and propping himself up on his elbows so he could look down at you. He ran his tongue over your bottom lip before his mouth descended on yours again.

He kissed you until you couldn’t breathe before he left your lips, kissing his way across your face and down your throat. He slowly lifted your tank top, pulling it from your body and tossing it across the room.  His breath hitched at the sight of your breasts held in a simple black bra, which quickly joined your shirt across the room.

Suddenly feeling naked under his gaze, you moved to cover your breasts with your arm, only to stop when Crowley pushed your arm away. “Don’t you dare cover up,” he said quietly against your lips, his tongue flicking out to taste you briefly. You looked up at him as he lifted himself onto his knees to unbutton your jeans and pull them down your legs, removing your shoes with them.

Realizing he had taken your panties off with the jeans, you went to cover yourself up again by instinct, but his low, dangerous growl stopped you. “Don’t,” he snapped, slapping your hand away. 

He ran his fingers up your legs.  His hands caressed up and down the outside of your thighs and you could hear his barely contained, panting breath. You knew he was as turned on as you were.

He took your mouth again, roughly, with an urgency that you hadn’t felt in the previous kisses. His mouth never leaving yours, he cupped your breasts in his hands, massaging and teasing them. Your hands grazed over his shoulders and down his arms. You slid your hands down his chest. With a groan he captured your hands in his own. “Fuck woman, what are you doing to me?” he hissed against your ear.

You felt him reach down and undo his own pants, sliding them off.  The feel of his erection hitting your thigh let you know he removed his underwear as well. Wanting control for a moment you lifted your head up to capture his lips again. Your hand drifting down to wrap around his hard cock before you slowly started to pump him.  His head dropped to your shoulder as his hips thrust against your hand, he hissed your name before he pulled back.

“Fuck. I can’t wait any longer,” he said, positioning himself at your entrance. “I want you,” he whispered in your ear, a desperation in his voice that made you feel powerful. “Tell me you want this.”

“Please,” you moaned, lifting your hips towards him.  With a groan, Crowley thrust hard, driving his thick, hard cock all the way in with one long stroke that brought a loud grunt from him and a cry from you. You brought your legs up to wrap around him as your body stretched around his unfamiliar size. He seemed to be touching places inside you that had never been touched before.

“Fuck, Y/N,” he grunted in your ear as he held himself still. ”Are you alright?”

“I swear Crowley if you stop I’ll put an angel blade through your heart,” you threatened, digging your fingers into his back.

His head dropped to your shoulder and his fingers grabbed your waist hard enough to leave a bruise as he pulled almost all the way out only to slam back hard. You moaned with delight as he took you hard and fast. Growling, groaning, moaning in your ear, he never stopped.

He felt so good, his thick cock slamming in and out, repeatedly. One hand was still on your waist and the other moved between your bodies, his thumb working your clit. You could feel the pressure in your lower belly tightening as he whispered in your ear, telling you how much he enjoyed your body, how beautiful, sexy, and tight you felt.

When you came you cried out, his name falling from your lips as your fingernails drew blood from his back.  He rode out your climax. “Y/N,” he hissed, finding his own release, thrusting deep and strong, again and again as he came hard inside you.

You lowered your legs from around his body and he slowly pulled out of you, moving to lay down on his back and pulling you to him. “Intoxicating.”

“I don’t know, I think I need to try it again before I give my opinion” you teased, snuggling against him, feeling his warmth. The combination of both your releases running down the inside of your thigh made for a pleasant sensation.

He reached over the bed for his jacket laying it over you.  “Anytime peanut.”

You chuckled. “Should we try the door again?”

He tightened his grip around you, “I’m fine for right now, are you?”

“I’m good.”

 


End file.
